


GGAD短篇/断章存档

by thirteenze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenze/pseuds/thirteenze
Summary: 都是坑
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 最后之后的事 一

1\. 

阿利安娜又跑到哥哥的画像里去了。

阿不福斯气死了。

2\. 

邓布利多喜滋滋地给阿利安娜煮红茶，糖果从小茶桌一直滚到地毯上。

哈利在蜂蜜公爵后厨挂了一张仓库画，直通校长办公室。

邓布利多给格兰芬多加了五百分。

3.

计分器一动不动。

麦格说，呵。

4.

邓布利多闷闷不乐地织起了羊毛袜。

5.

阿不福斯说，妹妹你不要乱跑。

阿不福斯说，我给你画岩皮饼吃！

阿利安娜一跑就是半个月。

阿不福斯寻思自己也该上墙了。

6.

阿利安娜再次出现时，脚上穿着红绿配色的羊毛袜，头上的紫色尖帽比猪头酒吧的脏碟子还高。

阿不福斯没说什么。

阿不福斯回到自己的卧室，骂得要多难听有多难听。

7.

阿不福斯在酒吧里挂了一张新的风景画。

没别的特点，就是大。

要多大有多大。

画里有一望无际的小羊羔。

阿利安娜在羊羔群里面打滚，一下子就看不见了。

8.

阿不福斯从二楼卧室下来，发现风景画里多了个老混蛋。

阿利安娜抱着小羊羔，邓布利多抱着阿利安娜，厚颜无耻地坐在他精心挑选的山谷里。

他的小妹妹在邓布利多怀里看起来那么小，比羊羔还小。

长长的金发和长长的白胡子交织在一起，在阳光下闪闪发光。

阿不福斯仔细观察了半个小时，想，呵，待会你俩剪都剪不开。

阿不福斯恶狠狠地脑补，剪不开就给你拔掉。

9.

阿不福斯脑补了一会儿，才意识到自己拔不到了。

10.

阿利安娜细声细气地说，刚才阿不福思在楼梯口看我们呢。

邓布利多想点头，一低头发现胡子跟阿利安娜的头发缠住了。

邓布利多试着往后挪挪，发现扯都扯不动。

邓布利多很快乐地坐了回去。

阿利安娜问，他为什么又不见了呀。

邓布利多呵呵地笑着说，因为他是个容易害羞的小伙子。

阿不福斯躲在卧室里，骂得要多难听有多难听。

11.

格林德沃坐在地板上。

12.

格林德沃敲了敲地板。

13.

格林德沃身旁的老巫师翻着白眼往后让了让。

14.

邓布利多在画框上下左右都加了把锁。

邓布利多说，不要打扰大家休息。

凌晨一点的校长办公室风儿异常喧嚣。

格林德沃坐在邓布利多头顶激情开锁，画像里的原主老巫师决定去跟隔壁挤挤。

15\. 

哈利给邓布利多画了一块柠檬雪宝。

哈利作为一个直男，柠檬雪宝画得很致命。

邓布利多上下左右看了看，着手开始掰。

格林德沃一晚上换了360个角度，站在邓布利多斜上方的画像里开嘲讽。

哈利理都不理他，哈利说校长你这锁画得真好看。

16.

邓布利多笑眯眯地蘸着红茶吃柠檬雪宝。

邓布利多说，盖勒特，友好一点。

邓布利多把掰下来的另一块雪宝放在碟子里，一只小鸟窸窸窣窣地把碟子叼了上去。

17.

格林德沃被腻得直翻白眼。

18.

哈利心想，你们真以为我每次都画零食都超大码是因为不会用尺子呢。

19.

哈利走出校长办公室，发现旋转楼梯底下挤了好几个窸窸窣窣的女学生。

20.

从去年开始，霍格沃茨的画像里新出现了一位非常好看的男子。

好看到什么程度呢。

连留了个莫霍克头都好看。

这名男子据说挂在校长办公室里，和邓布利多教授住一个框。

21.

邓布利多抬起眼睛看了哈利一眼。

哈利说，不是我。

哈利说，我都跟学生们说他住破烂姐妹的海报上，节奏吉他手，替补C组。

22.

格林德沃在走廊里风骚地甩他的白毛，说，哦对了，我和邓布利多住一个框。

邓布利多你们知道吧，就是胡子上挂小铃铛的那位前校长。

我和他认识特——别——久。

女学生们怀疑地看着他那张还没怎么有褶子的脸。

23.

格林德沃的形象还停留在上个世纪四十年代，一个潮流尖端的朋克中年。

邓布利多对哈利说，他可能是从某幅虔诚圣徒的收藏画里来的。

当时格林德沃正蹲在邓布利多左边的画框里激情开锁，灰头土脸乱毛翻滚。

哈利脑补了一下圣徒对着这位格林德沃早晚三祷告。

呵。

哈利说。

24.

格林德沃对自己的现状很满意。

他还有头发，嘴里还有牙，腰不酸腿不疼，风衣口袋里还揣了条湖绿色的小丝巾。

格林德沃说，我也想以真正的模样来看你。

两个糟老头子，死去活来那么一大圈，最后还是凑在一起，这不挺有趣的吗。

纽蒙迦德那个环境，你是知道的，别说画像了，遗像都捞不到一张。

现在没有活着的人知道我最后是什么样，曾经知道的——都在那天晚上死了。

格林德沃一副挺遗憾的样子。

哈利说，我知道啊。

25.

格林德沃愣了愣。

26.

哈利说，我现在掏个冥想盆给你看看？

27.

邓布利多笑眯眯地说，办公桌左手第二十七个抽屉打开往下数三层。

格林德沃阴沉着脸，在心里骂得要多难听有多难听。

28.

女学生们又发出窸窸窣窣的声音，她们说，您一定是有史以来最英俊的前校长。

29.

格林德沃没说话。

格林德沃从画里大踏步走开了。

30.

晚上，格林德沃张牙舞爪地挤走了另外一名老巫师，在邓布利多对面临时寄居。

邓布利多认认真真地梳他的白胡子，梳完后系上一颗新的小星星。

格林德沃坐着看他，躺着看他，趴在画框上看他。

31.

格林德沃想，你们要是能看到他现在的样子。

格林德沃想，你们要是能看到他五十年前的样子。

格林德沃想，你们要是能看到他一百年前的样子。

32.

他那么美，那么好，红发也可爱，白胡子也可爱，全世界最可爱。

33.

格林德沃被肉麻住了，觉得自己有点崩人设。

34.

邓布利多换上睡袍，开始织毛衣，亮紫色的睡袍和金红相间的毛衣。

格林德沃说，我要瞎了。

35.

格林德沃说，你以前的审美不是这样的。

邓布利多开始给毛衣加蕾丝。

邓布利多说，麻瓜时尚，多有意思呀。

格林德沃说，你不要以为我没见过世面，我也曾经是香榭丽舍大街上最靓的仔。

邓布利多从书架上摸出一本杂志，上面花里胡哨的标题写着七十年代伦敦街头流行。

格林德沃不甘心地闭上嘴，还在坐监的人没有发言权。

哈利抬起头来，扶了扶眼镜。

哈利说，大卫鲍伊？


	2. 最后之后的事 2

1.

圣诞节要到了。

格林德沃坐在靠窗的一副壁画里宣布。

2.

圣诞夜会是个美丽的雪天。

格林德沃大声说。

3.

哈利看了他一眼。

哈利说，太刻意了。

4.

格林德沃拔出魔杖就想让年轻人看看什么叫黄金时代的黑魔王。

5.

哈利看着格林德沃的魔杖尖在画布里面朝自己戳来戳去。

该配合黑魔王表演的救世主视而不见。

6.

邓布利多在壁炉边上织一件天蓝色绣小黄鸡的方形织物。

麦格在校长办公室里改作业，左边是啾啾作响的小黄鸡，右边是张牙舞爪的格林德沃。

麦格冷静地给二十个拉文克劳判了重修。

7.

今天的阿不福思也在和妹妹谈心。

阿不福思说，阿利安娜，城堡里有什么好你天天往那边跑。

阿不福思说，再跑你就不要回来了。

阿不福思说，小伙子你把画擦干净点，待会阿利安娜要坐在石头上面玩的。

8.

哈利在猪头酒吧帮忙大扫除。

阿不福思幸灾乐祸地问，怎么，被那个混蛋老头赶出来了？

哈利想了想说，不是。

哈利说，不是你指的那个混蛋老头。

9.

混蛋老头格林德沃在霍格沃茨里绕了一圈又一圈。

圣诞节的霍格沃茨格外顺眼，一个学生也没有。

格林德沃打算为邓布利多准备一份圣诞礼物。

格林德沃打算在圣诞夜之前装作不经意地泄露消息。

邓布利多这种道德标杆老蜜蜂一定会屈服于社交礼仪之下。

格林德沃在画布里对着哈利亟亟亟地笑。

10.

哈利问，那你准备礼物了吗。

11.

格林德沃笑声戛然而止。

12.

画像界有个黑市。

跨国巫师互通有无，文艺圣手在线作画，圣诞外套一件99加隆，诸如此类。

哈利说，现在去火线购物还来得及。

格林德沃哦了一声。

格林德沃的手缓缓伸进自己的衣兜。

缓缓。

伸进。

哈利和格林德沃对视一眼，场面一时尴尬。

哈利问，兜里有多少？

哈利想了想，觉得不对。

哈利问，兜里有东西吗？

13.

哈利说，然后我就被赶了出来。

阿不福思在吧台擦高脚酒杯，笑得边擦边摔。

阿不福思把酒杯记在了哈利账上。

阿不福思的圣诞节计划是打扫酒吧，喝完库存，天亮再吐。

特别硬核。

哈利想了想。

哈利怂怂地告辞了。

14.

阿不福思掏出颜料桶，开始给阿利安娜的画像上色。

金色是满天星，红色是圣诞帽。

15.

格林德沃在霍格沃茨里绕了一圈又一圈，一个学生都找不到。

格林德沃有点失落。

格林德沃想，以前我创业的时候，谁敢回家过节？

格林德沃抚今追昔，想起自己在香榭丽舍大道上强买强占边吃边拿的往事。

16.

格林德沃在城堡角落逮到了一个留校的三年级男生。

格林德沃风骚地甩了甩自己的白毛。

格林德沃问，会画糖吗？

小男生被他唬得一愣一愣的，画了个豪华版巧克力蛙。 

格林德沃盯着巧克力蛙看了一分钟。

17.

格林德沃发现果然还是不能相信直男。

18.

格林德沃开始满城堡找哈利。

19.

邓布利多悄咪咪地挪进猪头酒吧。

邓布利多擦了擦眼睛。

阿利安娜很担忧地看着他。

邓布利多说，没事，眼睛疼。

20.

金色的圣诞球，金色的闪光缎带，金色的小星星。

金光夺目，尽显奢华，八星八钻，谁看谁瞎。

21.

覆满白雪的山谷好像一团巨大的棉花糖，深紫色的夜空下还飘着糖霜。

阿利安娜和邓布利多坐在那幅新画里，

阿利安娜送了邓布利多一只小羊羔。邓布利多送了妹妹一只小铃铛。

阿利安娜悄悄松了口气。

22.

邓布利多掏出绣着小黄鸡的方手帕。

阿利安娜一口气又提了起来。

阿利安娜往自己画像底下看了看。

邓布利多给小妹妹送羊毛织品不是按件，是按斤。

23.

邓布利多说，这个给阿不福思擦杯子用。

邓布利多说，这是我研究出来的原创图案，比今年最新流行还多了三双翅膀。

邓布利多说，霍金夫人那儿我有会员卡打八折，你让阿不福思去找她照着织一件。

24.

阿利安娜捧着小黄鸡抹布，有很多问题不知从何问起。

25.

阿不福思暴跳如雷。

阿不福思说，原来我每年帮他交的会员费就花在这种东西上面！

阿利安娜的其中一个问题得到了回答。

26.

邓布利多在阿不福思下楼前就走了。

兄弟两打时间差已经熟极而流，精确到秒。

阿利安娜说，我们为什么不能一起过个圣诞节呢。

邓布利多擦了擦眼睛。

邓布利多说，啊呀，眼睛疼。

27.

邓布利多回到校长办公室，发现格林德沃坐在自己那幅画像框里。

格林德沃开锁成功，情绪并不怎么高昂，连飞扬的白毛都垂下来了一丢丢。

格林德沃说，圣诞快乐。

28.

格林德沃怎么找也没找到合适的圣诞礼物。

格林德沃想，圣诞节是个愚蠢的节日！

格林德沃想，无神论者无所畏惧！

格林德沃想，巫师堕落了！

格林德沃决定临时跑路一晚，让那个没人理会的糟老头子跟他的羊毛袜过去吧。

29.

格林德沃想，那个没人理会的糟老头子。

30.

格林德沃回到校长办公室，发现邓布利多的画像框里塞了378件礼物。

锁撑坏了。

31.

邓布利多说，圣诞快乐。

邓布利多说，盖勒特，你踩到尼可送我的蟾蜍汁上了。

格林德沃悄无声息地想从画里挪出来，被礼物困得动弹不得。

有些礼物拆之前看上去没那么大。

格林德沃说，人们真是爱你。

32.

格林德沃努力地显得冷嘲热讽。

邓布利多很宽容地看着他，看着他又微笑。

格林德沃说，我没有为你准备圣诞礼物。

33.

邓布利多说，啊，我也没有。

格林德沃心想，没事。

格林德沃心想，我不生气。

格林德沃心想，大家都一样，我不生气。

格林德沃说，哼。

34.

邓布利多说，不过，圣诞夜还很长，让我们试试解决这个问题。

邓布利多掏出一个红色的毛线团，又掏出一个黄色的毛线团，又掏出四根毛衣针。

格林德沃怀疑地盯着邓布利多的长袍。

格林德沃说，你随身都携带这些东西？从什么时候开始的？

邓布利多不理他。

邓布利多把缠好了毛线的其中两根毛衣针递给格林德沃。

邓布利多说，拿好这头不要动，放低一点——我最近学会了一种新型的小黄鸡。

35.

格林德沃心想，咦。

格林德沃心想，太丢人了吧。

格林德沃心想，我的人设还在吗。

36.

格林德沃说，我要六对翅膀！


	3. 午夜深处（巫师邓麻瓜格梗）一

阿不思在伦敦遇见一位青年。

金发，灰蓝色的眼睛，瘦削漂亮，在街灯下点起一根烟。

他衣着单薄，长靴沾满尘土，手上的纯银烟夹却干净，灯光下亮得鲜明突兀，阿不思再不懂麻瓜的东西，也看得出那多半很贵。

他看着那个青年，无意识地想，这烟夹大概是他偷来的——想完后，又为自己的猜测有点不好意思。

青年察觉到了他的注视，他转过头，上下打量阿不思一眼，既冷又轻佻，仿佛还在微微笑。

阿不思有一点窘迫，这个人看上去可远说不上和气，但午夜十二点，伦敦街道空空荡荡，他再找不到第二个人问路。

他默默地深呼吸，自以为面上还算镇静，并不知道在对方眼里，自己已经紧张得开始脸红。

于是青年向他走来，居高临下地看这迷了路的小少年，像猎手看羔羊，迫人的锋利中又有一点暧昧。

阿不思生平还没有和麻瓜说过话，他向对方点头，轻轻地问：“先生……”

对方好整以暇地等他，又走近一步，近到一个不太体面的距离，黑色的衬衫领子上散发出陌生酒气。

“请问您知道西德路23号怎么走吗？”

这下子，阿不思也发现自己在脸红了，因为青年略低下头，微卷的金发几乎垂落在他的鼻尖，那双带着醉意的冷漠眼睛占据了他的全部视野，阿不思想要后退一步，却又不愿意显得无礼。

“知道。”

青年的英文里带有一点异国口音，他挑起眉毛，“但是你的搭讪实在太过老套。”

阿不思张口结舌，不知道自己说错了什么，也拿不准是否已经冒犯了对方，青年又嗤笑起来，神情却柔和许多，他宽容地拍了拍少年的侧脸：“回家去，小朋友。”

阿不思没能躲开他冰冷的手指，还有那枚硌人的祖母绿戒指，不知自己应不应当生气，在内心深处，他隐隐约约地意识到，两个年轻人在深夜无人的酒馆门口说话，这情景在麻瓜世界里恐怕是挺奇怪的。

“先生，你误会了……” 阿不思努力解释道，“我这就得回家去，你能为我指个路吗？”

正要转身的金发青年重新回头，街灯阴影打在他锋利的下颔骨上，缓缓勾起的唇角像是纤薄刀刃。

有那么一会儿，阿不思以为对方不会再回应他了，可青年竟然比看上去要好心得多，他似乎是哼了一声，到底向他伸出手来，“来吧，我带你去。”

阿不思迟疑了一刹那，只因青年的眼神令他微觉不安，但潜意识的骄傲还是占了上风——巫师能在麻瓜的手里遇到什么危险？他将自己的手放在对方的手心里，握住了青年递来的邀请。

“我该怎么称呼你，先生？”

“盖勒特。” 青年答道，他一时过于冷漠，一时又过于亲热，弯下腰来，在阿不思的耳边低声说话，“盖勒特，格林德沃。”


	4. 午夜深处 二

“我迷路了。”

半个小时后，盖勒特宣布，他奢华做作地原地转身，衬衫衣摆飞扬出一个夸张的弧线，面对面地停在阿不思身前。

他仍牵着阿不思，露出虚假的抱歉神色，连自己也骗不过，一边说一边忍不住要轻轻笑。

阿不思另一只手在衣袖里握住了魔杖柄，“你并没有带我找路。” 他以陈述语气说道，声音里带上一点受了骗的隐怒。

“就像我说的，我迷路了。”

盖勒特理直气壮地摊开手，路灯拉长他修长高挑的影子，像一只缓缓张开丝网的蜘蛛。

阿不思站在蛛网中心，很不高兴地垂下眼睛，他第一次信任一个麻瓜，就遭遇了悲惨的捉弄，这经历可实在说不上有趣。

“再见，先生。” 少年冷淡地说。

他没来得及转身离去，盖勒特拦住了他——阿不思迟疑了刹那，没有拔出魔杖，他按捺住脾气，想听这个漂亮的骗子还有什么好说。

“抱歉，抱歉，小家伙，别生气呀，” 骗子弯下腰与他对视，脸上带着纵容的轻笑，像是被他的怒气给逗乐了，“这么晚，你要上哪儿去？”

阿不思没有说话，阿不思沉默地瞪着他。

盖勒特叹了口气，有点儿无聊地朝街边的一栋房子歪了歪头：“那么，我猜你也不想到我家里去坐坐了？”

他怎么能这样。阿不思不无惊异地想，他怎么能像什么都没发生过似的发出邀请？难道自己看上去格外好说话，格外容易受骗？

阿不思扭头就走。

“噢，算了吧，你真扫兴。” 盖勒特的声音在他的背后嗤笑，“难道不是你先找上我的吗？”

在正常情况下，阿不思算是一个脾气很好的年轻人了，但今天这位麻瓜实在是过于可恶，他转过身，抿紧了嘴，眼里跳动着怒火。

盖勒特在他身后，距离阿不思出乎意料的近，在后者回头的一瞬间吻上了他气得发白的嘴唇。

这个吻挺短，异常短，和它突袭般的气势并不相符，好像礼节性的晚安吻那么纯洁。

一瞬间，阿不思忘记了他本来要说的话。

盖勒特直起身子，退后一步，眼里带着挑衅的笑，夜风拂过阿不思身侧，带走了对方靠近时残留的体温，仿佛刚才一触及离的亲吻不过是个幻觉。

“怎么样？” 盖勒特还在问他，是轻狂无辜的得意，好像他所做一切事都是理所当然。

“什么？我不——”

这一定是有哪里不对，阿不思在眩晕中困惑不已，这不是他熟悉的人和世界，所有的转折对话都空前莫名。

而盖勒特决定省去阿不思张口结舌的尴尬，他重新捧起少年红发垂落的脸颊，吻住了他。

这一次，阿不思品尝到了真实，他被灼热的怀抱所环绕，以盖勒特高傲轻佻的模样，他的怀抱本不应该如此缠绵。他双唇冰冷，吻却滚烫，侵略性地绵长深入，如同火焰一路向下，连同阿不思的胸口一并点燃。

呛人的烟草味，烈酒，贫民窟的廉价炭火和冬日伦敦的寒气，数不尽的陌生气息笼罩了他，他今夜以来头一次感到慌张，感到自己被困在奢靡潮湿的陷阱当中，盖勒特压迫着他的力道凶狠，落在他唇上的吮吸却柔软，是掠夺者对猎物的温柔挑逗，阿不思从未接过吻，也不懂得闭上眼睛，他盯着盖勒特浅金色的睫毛发愣，因混乱而虚化的视线里泛起雾气，又在两人灼烫的吐息里逐渐凝结。

白光一闪，盖勒特倒在了地上。

阿不思右手握着魔杖，他微微喘息，脸颊仍泛红，红发贴在汗湿的颈侧，仿佛刚从一场炎夏走出。他瞪着自己的魔杖尖足足好几秒钟，就好像击昏对方的并不是他自己似的，花了好大一会儿才平复呼吸，寒风重新裹住了情热的身体，一时间冷得彻骨。

阿不思小心翼翼地走近倒在地上的青年，魔法部会理解的，他安慰自己，这显然属于“危急情况”的范畴内，这个人，这个麻瓜，他试图攻击我——

袭击者躺在冰冷的街沿，昏迷中的盖勒特看起来不再那么富有侵略性和光芒了，金发披散在他的苍白侧脸上，勾显出因消瘦而格外凌厉的颧骨，他的确是很瘦，阿不思注意到，在十一月末的伦敦，那件黑色衬衫也的确异常单薄。

接下来，阿不思只需要前去报案，魔法部的执行官员会接管他的记忆。可隐约的犹豫在他的心底冒头，麻瓜是很脆弱的，阿不思想起课本上那段语气轻蔑的话，他们比巫师容易死亡一百倍，一次小小的天气转换就能带走麻瓜的性命。

如果可能的话，阿不思也想埋怨自己优柔寡断的心肠，他站在原地左右为难，全然忘记几分钟前这名脆弱的麻瓜是怎样不容分说地拥抱他，几乎令他动弹不得。

就像是在催促他赶紧作出决定似的，当阿不思再次蹲下身子，试图确认盖勒特的健康时，夜空中飘起了雪花。


	5. 午夜深处 三

盖勒特的家里比屋外更冷。

阿不思施了个漂浮咒，将昏迷的青年运回他之前所指示的那座房子里——事情已经如此，再违规使用几个咒语也没什么大不了的。

房子本身挺符合阿不思对盖勒特境况的推测，狭小潮湿，甚至没有一个壁炉。衣物散落在四周，旧衬衫和夹克，露出线头的高领毛衣，阿不思站在冰窖似的房子里裹紧了自己的羊毛围巾。

在寻找台灯时，阿不思注意到书桌一角有几个格格不入的小物件，就和盖勒特手上的纯银烟夹一样，桌上的那枚宝石胸针看上去名贵得有些过分。

他是一个小偷。现在，阿不思对于这位可恶的陌生人可没有之前那么客气了。他是一个小偷，是个骗子，还……还脑子有点毛病。阿不思挥动魔杖，点燃他好不容易找到的一截旧蜡烛，悄悄叹了口气。

盖勒特，这个披散着缱绻金发的青年，在寒冬夜里向他放肆又高傲地大笑，仿佛拥有整个银雪覆盖的伦敦，完全不像是过着眼前这种生活的人。

说不上为什么，阿不思年轻的心里有点难过。

“——离我的书桌远点。” 盖勒特在他身后冷冷地说。

一声家具胡乱碰撞上墙壁的钝响，阿不思受惊似的回转身，同时把魔杖高高举起，因莫名的心虚而指尖颤抖——昏迷咒的维持时间是多久？霍格沃茨的高材生在脑中快速地进行搜索，满眼不可思议。

盖勒特从床上坐了起来，饶有兴趣地打量直直指着自己的魔杖尖，像看着什么好玩的小东西。

“多奇妙的世界呀，是不是？” 他灰蓝色的眼里闪着奇异的光，甜蜜的冷笑又带着一丝疯狂，“——我的小巫师？”

一旦盖勒特醒来，他那股随心所欲的气势再次接管了对话，阿不思甚至为自己刚刚生出的那点儿同情感到好笑，但他仍旧稳稳地举着魔杖，无论眼前的麻瓜看起来多么镇定，或者多么危险，他终究只是个会受咒语控制的凡人。

“你是怎么……?”

“我躲得过枪子儿，亲爱的，” 盖勒特悠闲地答道，好像这已经回答了全部问题，他盘腿坐着，肮脏的长靴子全无所谓地踩着床单。而阿不思只是迷惑地瞪着他。

“怎么，从没碰到躲得过你的咒语的人吗？”

“没有。” 阿不思平静地答道，我是决斗俱乐部的冠军——这句话对方没必要知道。

盖勒特双手放在身前，大猫似的弓起腰背，几乎主动将脖子伸到小巫师那根陌生的武器前，他隔着魔杖和阿不思对视，后者忽然产生一种错觉，好像对方下一秒就会叼住他的魔杖转身逃走。

“跟我说说你的故事吧，小巫师？” 盖勒特的声音里透出古怪的热情，他咧开嘴角，笑容也带光芒。

阿不思努力想要跟上这场谈话，自从他们见面以来，自己似乎总在追着盖勒特的思路跑，他和阿不思认识的所有人不同，强势得过于露骨，以至于让人瞥见锋芒背后的迫切，他难以捉摸地牵引着话题，不允许有超出自己掌控之物，他提出问题，就要得到解答。

“你已经知道了。” 阿不思在房间里唯一的一把椅子上坐下，他并不笨，事实上，当最初来自新世界的陌生过去后，他已经渐渐重拾起了自己的细致和敏锐，他发现盖勒特正试图看上去危险又迷人，他狡黠地抛洒魅力，力图在与一位巫师的对峙中占据上风。

阿不思坐着，用冷静的蓝眼睛看他，看这只虚张声势的大猫，在冰冷狼藉的房间里如贵族般炫耀自己。

“你已经知道了。” 他重复一遍，赞叹似的，“你很聪明。”

盖特里眯起眼睛，似乎感觉到自己的统治力正在丧失，红发的少年不再躲闪他的逼视，阿不思将魔杖往回收了一点，脸上安静而洞彻一切的神情为他更增添了一份温柔从容的美，却令盖勒特非常不满意。

“我能看看你的武器吗？” 他挑衅地问。

而阿不思将魔杖又收回了一点，放在自己的膝盖上，明明白白地拒绝他。

烛火晃动在阿不思的身侧，映得他金红相间的围巾更加鲜亮，盖勒特从第一眼起就注意到对方的舒适，这个天真的，好修养的，有钱人家的小少爷，会毫无防备地在贫民窟的街头和陌生人搭话，以为这世上全是好人，从未见识过冬夜里的丑恶之事，啊，他还是一名货真价实的小巫师，随手投掷出光束和火焰，看看，他宽容地坐在那里忍受冒犯，高高在上，骄傲而不自知，因为他手握自己永远无法理解的力量，因为他恰巧探头往凡人的肮脏角落看了看，随时就要抽身离开。

嫉妒在盖勒特的心里翻滚，这对于他来说着实罕见，噢，他可不常嫉妒，盖勒特不嫉妒财富，那些坐着敞篷马车来去的年轻男女蠢笨如猪，他轻而易举就能把他们迷得神魂颠倒，可这个叫做阿不思的少年远非如此，他来自另一个世界，更接近神灵和魔鬼的高等世界，他拥有魔法，却不知道自己拥有怎样的权力和自由。

“让我看一看吧，我可以和你交换。” 盖勒特放轻了声音，在央求中混入一丝甜美的蛊惑，他不能震慑住阿不思，不代表就不能俘获他。

他将要俘获他。盖勒特感到自己的心在颤抖，带着久违的热情和急切，在脑海深处快活地发誓，他将要俘获这个迷了路的年轻人，他不可捉摸的力量，他的魔法和心。

阿不思注意到了盖勒特的热切，因为某种原因，他看起来格外真挚和友善了，不羁的青年在他面前低头，收敛起张扬的利爪。

不由自主地，阿不思跟着他的话问下去：“你想用什么交换？”

盖勒特走下床，他伸展身体，抖落一身华羽，向阿不思走来，一步步解开衬衣扣子，黑色布料底下露出修竹般的锁骨。

阿不思，无论在同龄人之中多么以从容稳重著称，毕竟还是没有见识过这样直接的考验，当盖勒特赤裸着上身逼近他的面前，他到底忍不住往后靠了靠，在房间里骤然升高的温度中坐立不安，连对方伸手捉住了他的魔杖尖也没有察觉。

盖勒特并未就此夺走这根神秘的小木棍，他的指尖沿着魔杖抚摸上阿不思的手臂，以仿佛拥抱的姿势将后者困在木椅当中。他无限亲昵地蹭过少年温暖的侧脸，在阿不思耳边呢喃如叹息：

“一个吻，一个拥抱，我所有的一切......你想要什么，亲爱的？”


	6. 第一片叶子与消散梦境（AD带球跑梗）

“你快要死了。”

这是一个月以来阿不福思对阿不思说的第一句话。

年轻的弟弟站在阿不思卧室门口，他面无表情，胡乱扎在脑后的暗红色长发脏得打结，两腮因为紧紧咬着牙而更加凹陷。

他看起来糟透了，但阿不思比他更糟。

阿不思没办法告诉弟弟他还很好，这谎言如今太过明显，任谁也能看得出来，他躺在床上，浑身都疼，还发着烧。

在无力动弹的时候，阿不思花了很长时间盯着自己的小腹，那里十分平坦，甚至随着他的消瘦而有些下陷。他盯着那个地方，没有办法相信那里已经有个孩子。

这是一个噩梦。

当治疗师告诉阿不思这个消息时，兄弟两人都在同一间屋子里，阿不思皱紧眉头，好像不能明白对方在说什么，这一定是个玩笑，他恍恍惚惚地想，先生，我请你来治好我断掉的鼻子，而不是——

“我知道这很突然，但这是真的，” 治疗师担忧地看着他，“您已经怀孕了，邓布利多先生。”

噢，所以他刚才是把脑子里的话给说了出来。

治疗师脸上的表情像是在看一个精神不稳定的病人，这令阿不思想起盖勒特，盖勒特总是这样看着阿利安娜——然后，阿不思明白了，治疗师满心想离得他远远的。

阿不福思送走了治疗师，他拉开钱柜的动作差点把柜子从墙壁上拽下来，而阿不思发现自己现在对剧烈的声响变得格外敏感。当阿不福思从门口走回来时，他不敢和自己的弟弟对视。

“你要留着他吗？”

这个单刀直入的问题利剑似的刺中了阿不思，他注意到阿不福思声音里的轻蔑，就好像他已经猜到了兄长的决定，阿不福思认为他会留着这个孩子，这不难想象，在过去的这段日子里，阿不思亲自向他展示了自己的愚蠢和执迷不悟，刚刚结束的葬礼就是最好的证明。

“我不知道。”

阿不思喉咙干涩，几乎听不见自己的声音。他揪紧了自己的袍子，脸颊因为羞耻而发烫，不知道是因为这个突如其来的消息还是自己的犹豫不决。他引以为傲的大脑一片混乱而无法思考，仿佛骤然跌入一场离奇幻觉。

“好吧。” 阿不福思冷冷地道，这是在此后一个月里他对阿不思说的最后一句话。

即使他想，阿不思也无法忽视自己体内正孕育着的生命，这个孩子，每次念头触及这个单词阿不思仍旧觉得不真实，来势汹汹地证明着自己的存在。在葬礼之后的第三天，他开始发烧，并伴随着小腹无时无刻的疼痛，凭借着这方面微薄的一点儿知识，阿不思猜测是最近情绪和葬礼上的那场单方面斗殴影响到了自己的身体，可他对此无能为力。

他没有办法控制好情绪，甚至没有办法打起精神照顾好自己。怀孕的事实让阿不思更多地想起阿利安娜，他的小妹妹，仿佛昨天还是躺在自己怀里的一个小婴儿，他在自己的卧室里望着楼梯口，总觉得阿不福思还会悄悄地从自己门口经过，午夜溜上阁楼去陪妹妹玩她的洋娃娃。他不应当有这个孩子，阿不思被极度悲伤所损耗的虚弱中想着，他不配有一个孩子，上一个被他抱在怀里的孩子死了。

奇异的是，他并不常常想起盖勒特。从某种意义上来说，这个名字的所属者也仿佛死去了。阿不思有时回忆起那个在阿利安娜的尸体前逃离的金发背影，觉得非常陌生，和他共度整个夏天的少年死在当场，离去的是一个陌生人。盖勒特，阿不思从来也没有真正认识过他，他爱上一场假象，一个幻觉，就像阿不福思所说，愚蠢的迷恋蒙住了他的眼睛，而看清真实的代价过于惨重。

阿不思喝水似的耗空了家里的退烧魔药，靠着厨房里储存的硬面包打发日子，没有一丁点为了孩子而振作起来的念头。如果我能活下去，那么他就活下去，如果我死了——阿不思躺在床上，忽然感到一阵诡异的轻松——我们就一起去看阿利安娜。

孩子并没有实感，反而更像是折磨着阿不思的另一场荒谬幻觉。几个星期后，他病得很重了，并开始呕吐，在消瘦中掉头发，无论什么姿势也不能让他在深夜入眠。如果他想要摆脱这个孩子的话，阿不福思会帮忙的，阿不思安静地想，他至少会踢踢踏踏地出门去，再给他从圣芒戈找一个治疗师来。

然而阿不思持续地保持沉默，多可笑呀，阿不思邓布利多，戈德里克山谷里有名的好心肠，却执意要一个未出世的婴儿陪着自己倍受煎熬。自从得知受孕以来，阿不思想也没有想过要拿掉孩子，好像那本该就是他生命里的一部分，当终于入睡时，他的手环抱着自己的小腹。

很偶尔的情况下，阿不思在没有星星的夜空下失眠，他又会想到盖勒特，他猜想如果悲剧没有发生，他们将等到什么时候才能够发现这件事情。盖勒特不会耐烦照顾孩子的，但至少，或许，为了将一名体贴可爱的情人扮演下去，他会耐着性子坐在床前，替自己倒一杯安神魔药。在谷仓里，他们头挨着头，将粗制蜂蜜里混进去的榆树叶子拣出来，盖勒特就总是那副撇着嘴的忍耐神气，金发自额前垂落，在天顶木窗洒下的阳光里熠熠生辉。

阿不思睁开眼睛，从梦里醒来，在盛夏的午后冷得微微发抖。

他脑袋发沉，喉咙有如火烧，下腹传来的坠痛撕扯着他的神经，但阿不思已经不再为此皱起眉头。他感到自己好像一个漂浮在半空中的幽灵，冷静地注视着床上濒死的少年，看见无尽的悲伤如同流水一般注入他的躯壳，在盛满之后又流淌出来，因为人所能承受的痛苦就只有那么多。

“你快要死了。”

他的弟弟在门口站得笔直，灰头土脸，瘦得像一把柴火，眼睛锐利地盯着他。

阿不思无法说话，他担心自己张口就想要流泪。他并没有被击垮，阿不思在心里告诉自己，他坚持得足够好，他未曾崩溃，也不比一个月前更加难过，他只是——只是想要哭泣……

阿不福思走到了他房间里的壁炉边上，“我们得去圣芒戈，” 他硬声硬气地说，停顿了几秒钟之后，又补充了一句，“你能站起来吗？”

“我们没有钱。” 阿不思轻轻地说，用他能想到的第一个借口进行躲避，炸毁的房子和阿利安娜的葬礼掏空了邓布利多家不多的积蓄。

而阿不福思不为所动地瞪着他，他表情凶狠，高仰着头，声音绷得紧紧的：“我把阿戈斯卖掉了。”

阿戈斯是属于他的山羊，今年将满十四岁，和阿不福思一样大。

阿不思睁大了眼睛，说不出话来，直到窗外的夏风拂上他冰凉湿润的侧脸，他才发现自己已经流下眼泪。


	7. 非典型性乐队日常 一

格林德沃是个十八线吉他手。

格林德沃想给自己找个贝斯。

文达小姐姐说，为什么不先找个主唱？

主唱算什么，有脸能骚就行了。

而且主唱是要和吉他手组西皮的，格林德沃还不想这么早结婚。

格林德沃问，你愿意当贝斯吗？

文达说，你骂谁呢。

文达甩手就走，三天三夜没回来。

江湖上流传着嘲讽贝斯的108个梗。

乐队保姆啊，用脸滚弦啊，专业特长是B-Box啊。

格林德沃找了半年，连粉丝都从两位数涨到了三位数。

格林德沃站在小破舞台上问，有谁愿意加入我的乐队？

粉丝在台下吱哇乱叫。

格林德沃问，我们差个贝斯。

粉丝顿时安静如鸡。

台下一张张年轻的脸上露出士可杀不可辱的表情。

演出结束后，格林德沃丧丧地在后台装箱。

上个月找来的主唱又跑了。

格林德沃把鼓手按在墙上揍了一顿，格林德沃说你不能跑，你跑了谁给贝斯垫底。

克莱登斯没想到格林德沃为了贝斯不惜违反神圣的食物链法则，在巨大的羞辱下哭成了一个三角形。

克莱登斯说，我们招个键盘吧？

邓布利多从后门进来时，格林德沃和克莱登斯正在讨论该怎么交下场演出取消的违约金。

邓布利多刚满二十岁，霍格沃茨奖全额学金拿到毕业，平生干过最叛逆的事情就是把头发染成酒红色还留过肩膀。

他在酒吧勤工俭学，听到台上的吉他手说乐队招人，想起上个周末被烫了个莫霍克头的弟弟嘲讽说你这辈子只会和办公桌死磕。

吉他手刚好也是个莫霍克头，邓布利多挺亲切地看了半天，承认对方留这发型是比阿不福思顺眼得多。

人好看，没办法。

邓布利多说，请问你们的乐队是正在招人吗？

格林德沃从红发看到蓝眼睛，好看的人总是有特权的，邓布利多头脑发昏觉得格林德沃这双人乐队还挺靠谱，格林德沃决定让对方从空缺的位置里随便选一个。

邓布利多有点不好意思地说，我什么都不太会。但我可以学。

其他两个人就看出来了，这人可能是个崭新崭新的新人。

克莱登斯试探性地问，你喜欢哪个乐队，什么歌？

邓布利多想了一下。

邓布利多说，嘿Jude？

格林德沃想，这就没办法了，不坑他我这良心不过去。

格林德沃说，你来当我们贝斯手吧。

邓布利多成为了圣徒的贝斯手。

舆论哗然。组成舆论的五个人聚在一起八卦。

文达说，长得那么好看，怎么这么想不开？

奎妮说，小哥哥一看就心肠软，格林德沃说不定是拿失业流浪作横刀威胁。纽特当年不就是这么出道的。

隔壁乐队的蒂娜说，纽特能为了他哥哥当贝斯吗，兄弟之情也有个底线，这肯定是睡过。

忒修斯说，我就在这呢。

忒修斯说，我弟弟怎么就不愿意为我当贝斯了？我弟弟为了我键盘都可以弹，手鼓都可以打。

纽特在一旁为自己的吉他上弦，抬头欲言又止地看了他哥一眼。

奎妮蛮有把握地翻译道，你做梦吧。

—


	8. 非典型性乐队日常二

当年的情况，十八线乐队们出头越来越难。

潮流日新月异，同行花样百出，基也搞过，药也嗑过，粉也睡过，鸟也露过。粉丝不手握一两张偶像的入狱照，都不好意思跟人讨论自己的时髦值。

格林德沃对邓布利多说，还是出道晚了。

前两年摇滚歌手人手一头长发，格林德沃的金发非常能打，微卷是嬉皮，爆炸卷就是金属，既浪荡又温柔，在音乐节角落圈块地，想睡哪个粉就睡哪个粉。

结果时尚风潮骤变，现在满街炫彩杀马特，华丽摇滚激情接棒，金发垂落的美少年不吃香了，电视台里都是浓妆艳抹的小妖怪。格林德沃一狠心把头发漂白又理了个莫霍克，要不是克莱登斯苦劝，连眉毛都想剃。

格林德沃对邓布利多说，你这个造型，必须调整。

邓布利多茫然地在镜子前站着，白衬衫牛仔裤，暗红色长发在干净的耳垂边一荡一荡。

格林德沃说，新潮一点，有性格一点，去找文达，把眉毛剃掉，最好纹个花臂。

文达友情出演圣徒的经纪人。

文达在格林德沃刚出道时就粉他了，当时格林德沃还是在小酒吧里抱着吉他给客人伴奏朝不保夕的少年，流光溢彩的金发和皓石耳钉，所有的叛逆和自由都还很真实。

那时候格林德沃的主业是弹吉他和斗殴，谁的音乐品味和他不对劲就下场打人，包了蜡的木吉他爆头一流，谁抡谁知道。

文达有性取向优势，是当时唯一一个追捧格林德沃又不想跟他睡的粉，因此得到对方信任，又得到演出结束后拎个箱子之类的机会，拎着拎着就接管了乐队业务。

邓布利多在试衣间里听文达讲故事，讲格林德沃蹲在酒吧后巷修自己被砸烂的吉他，鲜血沿着额角滑落，觉得格林德沃真是酷得好比一头独角兽。

他没注意到文达讲话的神情已经不像个迷妹了，只是个心累神伤的经纪人。

文达找了个发型师把邓布利多的红发全部吹起来，蓬松爆炸，又给他闪光紫色衬衫和黑皮裤，亮晶晶的星星项链挂一脖子。

邓布利多很乖地任由她们打扮，他自己看不见，在场众人纷纷表示瞎了我的眼。

老了，跟不上小姑娘和基佬们的审美了，文达为生活所迫荼毒好好的一个小美人，一边把邓布利多牵到镜子跟前一边痛心疾首。

邓布利多转过身，愣了愣，仔仔细细地看镜子里面那个花里胡哨的自己。

邓布利多笑得眼睛都弯起来，说，挺好看的呀。

文达在乌烟瘴气的化妆间里开小会。

邓布利多剑走偏锋的审美，到底说明他是个硬核到灵魂的摇滚乐手，还是说明他是个基佬？

格林德沃和克莱登斯回忆了一下新任贝斯手喝口水都要往杯子下边放杯垫的行事作风。

是基佬。是基佬就简单了。

文达说，你不准撩他。

格林德沃有点不服气地哼了一声，没有反驳。

这几年来，被格林德沃见了就撩，撩完就睡，睡了就甩而气跑的乐队成员保守估计有一个排。

圣徒那点可怜的曝光率基本就靠第N任主唱为格林德沃再次割腕服毒而维系。

虽然格林德沃不以为耻，反以为傲，但为了好不容易招到的贝斯，他同意妥协。

格林德沃说，那要是……

文达说，也不准被撩！


	9. 非典型性乐队日常 三

格林德沃听说隔壁兄弟乐队要开演唱会了。

忒修斯跟伦敦的大佬们关系都不错，上一个乐队场地租了半年又提前搬走，反正剩下几个星期空着也是空着，顺手送给忒修斯。

都是同一个酒吧出道的，现在忒修斯有秀开，格林德沃没有，说明前者已经从十八线荣升十七线。

格林德沃酸得好比一只柠檬。

克雷登斯说，纽特邀请我们去做暖场嘉宾。

圣徒和嗅嗅乐队的粉加起来才刚过三位数，还暖场嘉宾，真是膨胀了。

格林德沃说，不去，滚。

邓布利多问，为什么啊？

他刚加入圣徒不到一个月，跟着乐队在人烟寥落的酒吧里混日子，周末场抢不到，只能在最寂寞的周三晚上登台。

现场安静得连他弹贝斯的声音都听得见。

邓布利多说，这机会不错的啊。

格林德沃冷冷地看了他一眼，心想，呵，刚来没两天就得寸进尺了。

格林德沃的控制欲很强的，要不是情势所限，他根本就不想组乐队，一个人就能在台上solo十分钟。

邓布利多刚来，不太了解情况，克雷登斯给他使了好几个死气沉沉的眼色，他也没反应过来。

格林德沃说，去什么去，装备你买？

当时摇滚圈的攀比风气很严重，比的还不是吉他多贵衣服多名牌，而是谁靠奇技淫巧打扮得像只火蜥蜴上了社会头条。

当然，格林德沃并不缺那点钱折腾自己，他的吉他从台上抡到台下，酒吧暗巷一杆一爆头，赚的钱不算多，干点什么倒都还有剩。

他说这话就是想挤兑新团员，邓布利多穷谁不知道，有钱也不能来酒吧打工。

邓布利多还一团无知热切地问他，什么装备？

格林德沃扔给他一本70年代伦敦街头流行杂志，说，照这个学，特别是像配色板炸了的那种。

这件事过去几天，格林德沃就把它忘了。

他最近忙着教邓布利多弹琴，亲自写了小纸片别在琴弦上，方便新贝斯手入门，自我感觉真是体贴入微呕心沥血得不得了。

格林德沃给了两段和弦，说，先弹个两百遍，交叉着来。

邓布利多就抱着贝斯坐在酒吧后门的通风口上，迎着阳光认弦，他刚上手，还看不出来天赋，只是一丝不苟，来回就那么几个音，叮叮咚咚三小时，旁观者听得都要疯了，他一个拍也没抢。

克雷斯登捂着耳朵说，贝斯而已……你让他收手吧。

格林德沃冷笑一声，克雷登斯就知道他控制欲又发作了。贝斯到底是不是一种拿脸也能弹的乐器不重要，重要的是他想让邓布利多怎么弹，三个小时六个小时，他没发话对方就不能算练好。

邓布利多练到下午的时候，忽然把贝斯放下往室内走，克雷登斯很理解地问，又破皮了？

虽然说搞乐队的人常用手指茧都是磨了又破，好好的五根手指陆陆续续贴满创可贴，视觉效果还是有点惨。

格林德沃双手摊开，给贝斯手看自己的伤口老茧，说，再接再厉，再接再厉。

邓布利多不好意思地笑了一下，好像也觉得自己有点小题大做似的，他右手唯一没缠上的无名指有道浅浅的血痕，鲜血将要渗出来，他便轻轻舔去。

趁克雷登斯给他拿创可贴的空档，邓布利多把自己随身的背包扒开，拎出一团配色刺眼的布料给格林德沃，说，你看这个可以么？

格林德沃漫不经心地接过来，什么东西？

邓布利多说，我模仿那本杂志里的造型做的。

格林德沃把手里的夹克衫抖开，才发现它刺眼是因为手工镶嵌了三百多颗金属铆钉。

格林德沃想了想，觉得这玩意审美方面实在是难以言喻，但之前也说过，现在乐队服装不图好看只图出位，邓布利多能裁剪出这么一件作品，说明他把格林德沃给他的参考资料确实琢磨得很透。

邓布利多还满怀期待地看着他，蓝眼睛里有种天真快乐的依赖神色，他手指上的出血无人照料，缓缓划过光洁掌心。

啊，凡我说的，他都相信。

格林德沃这样想着，冲对方露出一个高高在上的邪恶微笑。


End file.
